Ice age eight legged freaks
by Alandjanet.perottikperotti1
Summary: When Peaches and her herd and her friends including Ethan, Steffie and Katie and Meaghan went to other island to see Ethan's aunt and cousins, they come to a problem that Peaches and Shieff Sam must kill together. SPIDERS!
1. Chapter 1- once upon a first of summer

**ICE AGE EIGHT LEGGED FREAKS **

**CHAPTER 1- ONCE UPON A FIRST DAY OF SUMMER.**

**HEY EVERYONE. KPEROTTI1 HERE AND THIS IS THE MOMENT THAT WE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. THE SPIDER STORY. OH YEAH. I SEEN THE MOVIE OF EIGHT LEGGED FREAKS AND IT WAS SOOOO SCARY BUT SOME OF IT IS SOOO FUNNY AT THE SAME TIME. THE TRAPDOOR SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME. ENJOY THIS STORY AND NO NASTY COMMENTS CAUSE I'LL JUST DELETE THEM. THIS IS BEFORE TRUE LOVE 4 HAPPENED. TRUE LOVE BELONGS TO A. .**

* * *

Chapter 1- once upon a first day of summer

Once upon a first day of the summer since Peaches and her friends have finished high school and the sing off for the

seniors. Rosy is not done yet. She's now 9 going to 4th grade soon next year. Rosy is the straight AAA student in all

school and an athlete as well. One morning, Peaches and Apples went to meet Ethan and the guys and the girls at the

falls. So I wonder what they're up to? Apple said. I'm not sure. It better be good. Peaches repiled. When they got there,

Becky said, Oh good. They're here. Good news. We got an invitation to visit my aunt and my cousins, Mikey and Ashley.

Who is Mikey and Ashley? Peaches asked. Mikey is a spider expert and Ashley is a bit of a troublemaker though. Ethan

said as Apples adds, Why is she a troublemaker? She's going through what we're going through as teenagers and My

aunt is a cop of the island and she makes sures that everything's normal and if not, she fixes it right away. Ethan repiled

as Amanda said, Is she older that Mikey? Yes she is. Ethan said as he adds, Hey Peaches, If you wanna come, that's fine.

Nah It's ok. I don't think my dad will let me go so I'll see you later. Peaches said sadly as she walks home. Oh man. I

wish Peaches will come. I can't see my girlfriend feel left out when we go there Ethan. Can you do something about it?

Apples asked as Ethan said, I got an idea. I'll invite the herd and her. Come on. Ethan said as he and Apples went to

give the invitations out to the herd and his mom.

* * *

**SOUNDS LIKE ETHAN GOT INVITATIONS TO GIVE OUT TO HIS FRIENDS**

**WILL PEACHES AND HER HERD GO?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2-good news

Chapter 2- Good news!

When Peaches went home to her herd, Peaches to herself, Maybe I'll go next year. This year, I don't. And what makes

you say that baby girl? Ellie asked as she walks to her and smiles. Cause dad's gonna freak and get mad if we meet

Ethan's aunt and cousins and be thinking that they're crazy. Peaches said as Manny adds, Are you sure because Apples

and Ethan came by and gave us invitations and we're going! Awesome! Peaches said happily as she jumped for joy.

Yep. and Ethan did warn us about his cousin named Mikey. He has a thing with spiders. He is a nerd with them and

Ashley is a teenager. A crazy one. Manny said as Carrie adds, But all teenagers are crazy. At least Rosy is not like that

yet. She's only 9. Oh yeah. You're kidding? They're nuts. James said as Sid adds, but all of us were like that when we

were kids. yes you got that right. Diego said as Shira adds, As long as we're gonna be ok over there, we're good. Don't

worry. Ethan told me that his aunt is a cop and keeps an eye on things to make sure nothing goes wrong or else, she'll

arrest you if you did something bad. Peaches warned as Ellie adds, I'm sure we won't do anything stupid. I don't know

about Crash and Eddie though, Peaches, why don't you run and tell your friends the good news? Ok. Peaches said as she

skipped merrily to the falls as Manny said, She makes me nervous when she goes out. Relax. She'll be fine. It's not like

she's gonna be a parent at the age 19 or anything. Ellie said as Carrie said, I think a vacation will do good for us. At

least Rosy will have something to do before she goes to cheerleading practice and karate. HIII YAH! Easy little sis. She's

just a fiesty as you. James added as Sid repiled, Really?

* * *

**YAY! PEACHES AND THE HERD ARE GOING TO MEET ETHAN'S AUNT AND COUSINS.**

**STOP WORRING SO MUCH MANNY! **

**SOUNDS LIKE ELLIE IS GONNA KEEP AN EYE ON CRASH AND EDDIE.**

**YEAH CARRIE! SHOW THE IDIOTS WHAT FOR IF THEY GET IN YOUR WAY.**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN AT THE FALLS?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3- at the falls

Chapter 3- At the falls

When Peaches got to the falls, Amanda asked, What's up? We're going! All of us and my family is coming with us!

Peaches screamed happily as the girls screamed happily and hugging each other. When do we leave? Diane asked.

tomorrow afternooon and don't worry. My aunt's boyfriend owns a cave that will have plenty room for the herd and you

Peaches. Ethan said as Peaches adds, Aww thanks dude. Hey Apples? You're going? Ethan asked as Apples said, Yes but

my mom's coming too and she's gonna join Peaches' herd. Manny and Ellie have talked to my mom about it. Apples said

as Ethan said, That's good. Now how long of a ride is it from here to another island? Steffie asked as Ethan said, It's only

75 miles from here. Ethan said as Amanda asked, Is your aunt very mean? No. Mikey and her do get along very well and

Ashley wants her off of her back cause she's only 19 and she just finished high school and she changed from a sweetie

to a devil that aunt Sam doesn't know. Is she an athlete? Katie asked, Yes she is. She does soccer and softball and chior.

Ethan said as. Nice but what about Mikey? Ian asked as Ethan repiled, He's in band and that's it. He joined the spider

club in his school last year and he used to do baseball and basketball and choir and he gave up just to be spider club.

He's a very good student and a nerd. Ethan said as he laughed as everyone joined in as Meghan added, That's not funny.

Everyone is a nerd. Just look at Peaches. She smarter than everyone. Diane complained as Peaches asked sternly, Is

there a problem about it? No. Diane said. Then shut up. Steffie snapped as Peaches added, Take it easy. She's just being

all insane. True. Amanda said as she added, and she's my sister too. What can you do? Do you have a brother? Apples

asked as Diane said, Nope. just a sister who has good singing talent and sports talent. Cause you suck. Peaches said as

everyone burst out laughing as Diane accused, Excuse me. I do not suck. Yeah you do. You suck at singing. Katie repiled.

Good point. Diane pointed out as Apples said, Let's not go there. She'll get very mad. That will be funny if someone that

we hate gets smacked in the face with a volleyball. Peaches said as Amber laughs, Oh H*ll yeah. Then they high fived as

Becky said, true to that. Come on. Lets' head home so we can get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

**YAY! EVERYONE IS GOING TO THE ANOTHER ISLAND!**

**BE NICE TO EVERYONE! REALLY. **

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4- Spider project

Chapter 4- Spider project

The next morning, 13 year old black mammoth named Mikey, Ethan's cousin, went to his friend, Josh who does a spider

project and he has a brother to Mikey's friend, Dave. Mikey came to by to see what the spiders are up to as Dave was

waiting, Josh sneaks up behind Dave and Mikey as they yelp in fright as Mikey said, Josh, are you trying to give me a

heart attack? Come on bros. Let me give you a grand tour of the black widow, orb weavers, trapdoor and so on. As you

can see, The trapdoor spider, we just found out what happens when the prey goes to it's path. Look at this. Dave said as

Josh puts a bee in the tank and it flies on it's path and then the trapdoor gets it and pull back as Mikey's eyebows went

up as he said, wow. That's insane and intense. Cool isn't it? Josh said. Josh is a 26 year old college graduate who just

finish college to become a spider expert. This is dangerous. Even for mammals. Mikey said. Come on. Let's continue.

Josh said. When they got to orb weavers, they saw the spider spit web out as it sprays on the prey and ties the bug up

as it continues as Mikey said, that is soooo disgusting but it's better than nothing. it can't go hungry. Then they got to the

jumping spiders as Josh puts a bug in there and the spider jumps on the bug as Dave and Mikey backed up as Mikey

adds, If you run and movement will cause them to jump. Yes it will. After the tour, Mikey, Dave and Josh went inside the

cave to grab a snack as Sam, Mikey's mom, and Dina, Dave and Josh's mom showed with Ashley as Dave asked, Got

caught again Ashley? No I didn't you nerd. Ashley repiled sternly as Sam taped her and said, Be nice. Whatever. I'm

going outside. Ashley said as she left the cave as Mikey said, I wish Ashley wasn't soo mean at one of us as everyday.

Just because she's 19 doesn't mean she has to be mean. She's going through a phrase because she is going to college

soon in two weeks. That's why we want to have Ethan and his friends to come over. Now how's your spider project?

Sam said as Josh repiled, The spider are getting bigger everyday now. Sam said, Time to go home. We got the herd and

family coming tomorrow. Who's the herd? Mikey asked. You'll find out. Sam said. Can we meet them? Dina asked. Yes.

Sam said.

* * *

**SOUNDS LIKE JOSH AND DAVE WILL BE MEETING THE HERD AS WELL.**

**THE SPIDER PROJECT. OH NO. I HOPE THEY DONT' GET OUT OF THE CAGES. **

**OHHHHHHHHHH. TRAPDOOR. AHHH! IT'S GOT ME! JUST KIDDING. **

**WHAT WILL HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


End file.
